


Luscious Love Affair

by 69_by_design



Category: Drab Majesty (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, basically smut about two great musicians from a great band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69_by_design/pseuds/69_by_design
Summary: He whispers seductively, “Enjoy the ride~” before sliding himself down on my wet cock.





	Luscious Love Affair

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say about this, FUCK

I quickly pull off my leather jacket and Mona removes my trousers, revealing a large-throbbing erection. 

I have to admit; I was turned-on by the unexpected kiss earlier. So, I grab him by the hair and force him down on his knees until he submits.

He got the message and grabs hold of my cock with both hands, partaking it. The pleasure overwhelming me quick.  I’ve been under a lot of stress lately, so this was a good way for me to relax. 

I groan out, completely in another dimension that I throw my head back as he starts bobbing his head. Then he reaches forward with his other hand and grabs hold of my waist to push me even deeper into his mouth.

I mumble a “Fuck~” when I feel my cock hit the back of his throat.

He gags a bit, but holds me in place so he could suck me off with his mouth and tongue. Before I knew it, he was deep throating me to oblivion that I didn’t even notice I was reaching my climax.

He was so good at what he was doing, that I was close.

But no, I couldn’t cum yet.

So, I immediately pushed him away from my throbbing cock and pull him up so we could be face to face. Our sweaty bodies intertwine. Then I crash our lips together for another intense moment, taking control. We writhe together, kissing and panting, tongues sliding and licking hungrily. His mouth is so soft as he kisses me, his tongue like cyanide as it slides against mine ever so sweetly. Mona’s nails suddenly rake down my back, leaving tender trails in their wake. I bite at his tongue playfully, then suck it into my mouth, holding him captive and showing who’s in _charge_.  
  
Mona whimpers softly against my lips, but the sudden twitch from his cock against my lower body tells me, he's enjoying it too.  
  
I have to release him to get his dark skinnies off. He whines in protest as I release his tongue then cries out in hunger, helping me to tear off the piece of confinement. At last between us both, they’re off. And now, completely naked like me.  
  
Impatient, I fling aside amidst a clatter of screech from the bed. He reaches up and pulls me down atop him. He writhes, whimpering helplessly as we kiss again. Our legs intertwine somewhat as we fondle and caress, hands explore, leaving heated shivers down our bodies. Our cocks are slick and hot from pre-cum now, and they slide against each other as we moved. The sensation—the very idea—inflames us further, and we thrust and squirm. His legs around my waist, making me his servant. Although, I was in control, he still had me on a leash that kept me from escaping his grasp. So, I continued to grind against him vigorously; only making him want me more.   
  
Our breath comes in harsher, hot gasps and groans, his especially. He looks at me through a weary mind of darkness and passion, eyes slitted and glinting, face-flushed, his longer blonde bob in wild disarray around his greasy face as he writhes. The sight makes me burn in agony. As the urge to have him, grew even stronger than ever.  
  
I see him, reach down, stroking himself in front of me. The ecstasy taking over his body as he throws his head back in pleasure. Pumping himself to expulsion.   
  
Suddenly Mona's eyes open fully, locking onto mine as he gasps, the gasp becoming a cry as he stiffens, contracting beneath me. He jerks himself even faster, my name ringing into my ears as he cries out. “Oh- f-fuck- D-Debbie- I-I’m- g-gonna- ohhh-”   
  
The sound going through my veins. Growling, I sink my teeth onto his shoulder as he cums, crying out one last time in masochistic pleasure at the feeling of my teeth.  
  
Both of us are still panting as he relaxes beneath me. After a moment, he reaches up to stroke my shorter blonde bob, smiling. I turn my head to press my lips to the pulse in his wrist, making him sigh softly. “Lie down for me!”  
  
“Okay-” I did what I was told, and Mona reaches down. His slender hand slid along the wetness of my belly, then over to my rigid cock. I grunt deeply, every nerve awaken as he wets me thoroughly. His lips brush my earlobe, then bites at it until I groan softly.  
  
He whispers seductively, “Enjoy the ride~” before sliding himself down on my wet cock.  
  
We groan, almost in synchronization, but then he starts rocking back and forth that I easily throw my head back in ecstasy to. I let the pleasure overwhelm me, as his tight-puckered asshole, sucked me in along the way (each time he rode me like a rodeo show).   
  
After a while, I hazily open my eyes just to look up at him, and licked my lips.   
  
God, he looked so fucking beautiful on top of me.  
  
Mona’s head was thrown back in ecstasy while his mouth was hanging wide open, and blonde locks scooped perfectly around his scrumptious neck and shoulders that resembled a doll-like character. He was stunning that I almost came right then and there; once his hands found their way against my chest and he increased his pace.  
  
Groaning louder than usual, I reached up to grab a hold of his slender waist as he began to rock even faster and harder.  
  
At first, I forgot he even had a cock but then I glanced down and saw his pre-cum leaking erection, coating my stomach. So, I thought ‘Hmm, I should pound him and make him cum again’ before flipping our positions until I was back on top, and he was at bottom.  
  
I pulled out for a second, gripping his legs tightly, before thrusting back in. A pleasure-filled moan escaped him that enlightens the mood and makes me fuck him even harder as if he saw stars.  
  
“Oh- god- yes- Debbie-” he cries out, as I continue to pound him.  
  
I could tell I hit his prostate a couple of times, because his moans and groans only grew louder. But he could bust any moment from my sporadic pace, even without being touched. I slowly rest his other leg against my shoulder to pound that area once more, aiming for that specific direction on purpose, until he throws his head back against the luxurious bedding beneath us and groan.  
  
Oh, how his vocals, whenever I hit that spot inside him, made him deliver such good music to my ears.  
  
I’ve heard him sing a lot lately, especially in this upcoming album of ours and he sounds wonderful.  
  
I honestly had doubts if he could be lead, but I guess I was wrong.  
  
He does have the vocality to achieve musically… and _erotically_.  
  
So, tonight I’m going to make him sing even louder to me. Just for me.  
  
I’ll make him cum so hard again; that he’ll want more.  
  
As my hips roll at an erratic rate and I lose track of speed, I watch Mona, writhing and pumping himself below me. His head tosses side to side, moaning deep in his throat, urging me to keep going in an obscenely breathless voice. “Ohh- yes- yes- keep- going- please- UGH-” wow, that sounded hot.  
  
"Fuck, you're so tight!" I complied and kept pounding into him repeatedly, until he shot his load all over our chest and stomach with a scream of my name. Then I followed suit, spilling my seed deep inside of him with nothing but curse words slipping from my mouth, before pulling out just to let cum drip out.   
  
We pant together and embrace for a bit, with me in between his legs, then we withdraw to relax after the hotness.

Although, I’m uncertain that I love him or not; we’ll see about it because only time will tell.

~~~


End file.
